


DAY 8: first meeting

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [8]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Yuto met Wooseok when he was an exchange student, he knew he was going to leave in a year, but he never expected that he was going to come back.





	DAY 8: first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 is here. As per usual I bring you another cute fic.  
> Enjoy and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Yuto got off the uber that drove him from the airport to the dorm he was supposed to live from now on. He was scared, being an exchange student was exciting but also nerve wreking. He didn’t know anyone nor he spoke the language fluidly. But it was ok, he was also happy he decided to do this, it was a great opportunity for him.   
He took his bags with him and entered the building “Hi good morning! I’m Cho Jinho, the building head” a short guy approached him “I’m here cause I knew some of the exchange students were arriving to the dorm today, you’re the first. How was the flight?” Yuto felt overwhelmed but grateful for Jinho’s friendly personality, he was a little shy so having someone like Jinho approach him was great. “I’m Adachi Yuto. From Japan. The flight was good, not too long…uhmm could you help me get into my room?” Yuto asked a little embarrassed of his accent Jinho probably noticed “Yes sure! I’m here to help you. Your accent is great, how long have you been practicing?” asked back as they walked to the reception to get Yuto’s keys.   
The following days went by quickly. His room was a single studio with a small bathroom attached to it, the kitchen was shared by all the floor. Yuto’s classes didn’t start until a week later so he spent the whole week getting used to the city, arranging some paper work and getting to know Jinho and his, new, friends. Yuto was honestly feeling blessed, the people he met so far were incredibly good to him and helped him as much as the could. He met Shinwon, Jinho’s roommate, and his boyfriend Kino; he also met Hongseok, who looked so serious at the beginning but was a whole crackhead in reality, Yanan, a Chinese exchange student, and his roommate Hwitaek. They’d usually meet at someone’s room and spend some time at night before going to bed. One of those nights Kino commented on how unusual was for Wooseok to not be there yet when there were just a few days left for the classes to begin “He’s majoring on the same you do Yuto, I’m pretty sure you’ll be friends” Jinho told him that night. Yuto didn’t give that much thought and spent the rest of his free days having fun on his new city.   
The first day of lectures had Yuto extremely nervous, which was a little stupid since he already had friends and he had been revising the notes for the subjects, but he was still worried. He was early in class but so were other students, most of them knew each other from the previous years, he was alone but it was ok. The professor came just in time and he began the class, ten minutes in and a sudden crash made everyone shot their heads up from their papers, the door opened and a mess of limbs, loose clothes and papers came into the class stumbling over nothing “I’M SO SO SORRY MR. KIM I GOT STUCK IN TRAFFIC IT WAS CRAZY A BIG ASS CAR CRASH SOMEONE DIED APPARENTLY AND-”  
“Mr. Jung stop it go sit so I can continue please” the professor simply said, Yuto was sure the professor and everyone knew who the newcomer was. The said quickly went to sit next to Yuto “Hi” he whispered, from up close Yuto realised his hair was short buzz cut and bright green resembling a, avocado’s color “I’m Wooseok” the avocado head smiled, Yuto smiled back “I’m Yuto” and kept writing what the professor was saying.   
That night they were formally introduced to the other, apparently the frog boy was the Wooseok the others were talking about. They quickly became good friends.

  
[6 years later]

  
Yuto smiled at the old polaroid that laid on his hand. It was a candid pic taken at Jinho’s home, Wooseok had his eyes closed giving Yuto, who was smiling brightly, a piggyback, it described quite well their relationship.

A sudden back hug made Yuto stiffen a little and then relax again “What are you looking at?” Wooseok asked. A few months after their first meeting they started dating. A month became two and then the whole year ended. They spent two more years on a long-distance relationship, a lot of hardships on the way but Yuto finally came back when he found a great job that allowed him to also get his master’s degree. Six years later they were still together.   
“I was thinking about when we first met. You looked like an avocado”


End file.
